The Trinity
by trinitygirls
Summary: Triplets Bianca, Claire and Melissa were changed ten years ago. Their sister Monique was also changed, and met her mate Nick. Each has their own vampiric gift, though the triplets are special. What will happen in their quest to recieve their full powers?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own Twilight unfortunately. We do however own the ideas and the characters of our imagination.**

These were the days I dreaded. The light streamed through the window and played with the shadows. The door creaked open and I pulled the blanket up over my head, trying and failing to hide.

"Come on, come out, please?" a quiet voice called from the doorway. It didn't take long to realize my sister Melissa was the one calling to me.

"The sun is out, we can't go anywhere. I'm not planning on doing anything today, so I can stay right where I am thank you." I quickly whispered back.

"No, you can't stay in bed. Why are you in there any way? We don't sleep yet every morning I find you laying there, under the covers."

"I know, it just reminds me of before…you know…before they were killed and we were changed."

"I thought it was something like that, I could feel your sadness and another mix of emotions, from outside. I know there is no school for a while but…" Mel continued talking but I wasn't really listening. I had already seen how the conversation ended. Yes, that's right, seen. I guess I had better explain.

My name is Claire and I am a vampire. So are my three sisters, Monique, Melissa and Bianca. Ten years ago, a vampire called Tom killed our parents. He toyed around with Monique, deciding whether to change her or not. Apparently he couldn't decide definitely, so he bit her, took enough blood not to kill her and left it to fate. Melissa, Bianca and I were changed immediately. He told the three of us that we would amount to something, the likes of the world had never seen before. Tom was a dark and evil man. After a year of living with him, we left. We didn't want to be like him.

Monique luckily managed to survive and was changed also. When we left him, we tracked her down. She was ecstatic to see us and had found a mate, Nick. He is a nice guy, but can get snippy with his remarks. Sometimes he can be a total jerk, but he is more often than not easy to forgive.

Monique is the oldest by two years, followed by Melissa, Bianca and I. We are triplets, with Melissa being the oldest by ten minutes and Bianca the youngest by twenty minutes.

Monique became our mother figure once we found her again. She has always been the motherly type but it shone out after we lost our parents. She is fiercely protective of us, although, we can protect ourselves more than efficiently. Her love for us, and everyone she knows for that matter, shines out of her constantly. Mon is an incredible drawer and her attention for detail is impeccable.

Melissa is naturally a quiet person; slightly shy at times. But if she knows you, she bursts out of her nearly invisible shell. When she is around our family she is extremely loud. Another thing about her is you have to watch out. Mel is a sneaky and mischievous girl who loves nothing more than playing a prank on you. Apart from that though, she is one of the most kind and considerate people I know. Other than her pranks, her love is drawing. Show something to Mel once and at any time, any day, any week or month or year, she can redraw it for you, right down to the finest detail. Bianca and I once were so amazed at Mon and Mel's ability to draw, that we put a piece of paper in front of them with their eyes closed and described what we were holding to them. Both drawings were an exact mirror image of the items.

Bianca is the typical youngest child. She always fights to have, hold and keep the attention of everyone around her, as she got so much of it as a child. She follows in the footsteps of all her older siblings by being an accepting person. She is full of laughter and always has a smile on her face. We don't need Mel to tell us when something is wrong with Bianca; it is always written on her face. That is, there is little or no smile.

I should possibly explain what I mean by "We don't need Mel to tell us…" Apart from normal vampire abilities such as speed, strength, super hearing etcetera, we each have our own gifts. Not all vampires have these, and we are special to have them. Well, Mel, Bianca and I are even more special, but more on that later.

Nick, being the outsider so to speak, of our close knit family has a gift which, like his personality, can be good or bad. He has the ability to read minds. He can read everybody's mind, as far as we know. The only person whose mind he has ever not been able to read was Bianca's, but I will explain that when we come to her gift. When we first met him, he could only read thoughts by touching you or being within ten metres of you. Now he can read minds within a twenty mile radius.

Mon has a gift which compliments Nick's almost perfectly. She can project her thoughts into others minds. At first she also could only do so by touching you, but by practicing, she has developed it so that she can send them to anyone within a twenty mile radius as well. Another thing that came by in the practicing was that not only can she project her own thoughts, but other people's thoughts as well. We have fun with her gift, strictly within the family though. We do not use our gifts on humans unless necessary. Well, those that can harm them or cause them distress at least.

Mel, apart from being the fastest runner out of us, is an empath. She can feel anyone's emotions, project emotions onto others and control them. When she found her power, we had to be extremely careful with her. Any overload of emotion could overwhelm her and put her into what seemed like a catatonic state. She has since learned to control herself more and it also helps that we have Bianca.

Now to Bianca's gift. Bianca is not only our strongest fighter, but she also has the ability of a mental shield. She can block any mental attack, or anything to do with mental capabilities. We have figured that this is why Nick couldn't read her mind at first. Eventually, as time passed, Bianca learnt how to control her ability. She is now able to drop her shield, so that Nick can read her thoughts. Also, she has perfected it to the point where she can shield others as well, or just shield them and not her. She can shield many people at once and comes in handy with Mel's gift. If there is an overwhelming amount of emotion for Mel, Bianca can either dull it down or completely block them from her, so all she can feel are her own emotions.

Finally, we come to my gift. I have the ability to see the future through the form of visions, hence me knowing how the conversation with Mel was going to end. I, like the others, had trouble with my ability at first and it was very limited. Originally, I could only see family members and sometimes people I knew well. I have since honed my gift to the point where I can see anyone's future, and can do so at will. The only problem with my gift is that it is often subjective. In some cases, it doesn't show the definite future, rather the decided future at that moment. The future however, is most often subject to change.

For those of you who don't know much about vampires, here are some facts. We do not sleep. At all. We do need to drink blood, however I will clarify. Unlike most other vampires, who drink human blood, we do not. We drink animal blood. We know of a few other clans which do so, and it makes us seem less monstrous, though only slightly. We don't have to breathe. Again, at all. We do so rather as a reflex then a necessity. We are very fast runners. I couldn't really describe to you how fast we actually are, as Mon will never let Bianca, Mel or I test it; but we are extremely quick. We have super good hearing, which helps as we talk quite quickly. We are exceedingly strong and our bodies feel as though they are made of rock to most humans. We are all devastatingly beautiful, with flawless skin and complexions.

One of the worst parts about being a vampire though, is that our skin sparkles in the sun, meaning that on sunny days, we cannot go out far. Our house is secluded in a forest area, so that we can roam around our property. We can't leave unless we cover ourselves head to toe in clothing, material, or anything that will cover all of our skin basically. It can get suspicious if we are walking around in the searing heat wearing coats, hats, scarves, pants and sunglasses etcetera, so we just choose not to do that. Did I mention that our skin is ice cold? Well, possible colder then ice as we can hold it in our hands and it won't melt. We can hold snowflakes too. Mel and Mon have drawn many pictures of them for us in detail while Bianca, Nick or I hold one. I have them painted on the walls in a strip close to the roof around my bedroom. It reminds me of how unique we are. Each snowflake is unique, no snowflake is the same, just like we vampires.

"…and any way, I thought you wanted to go shopping? Bianca found out that it's cloudy and raining in Italy. We were thinking of taking a weeklong trip over there, maybe visit the Volturi and update them on our progress. Nick, Mon, Bianca and I are already packed. You of all people should know that Europe has most of the best shopping capitals in the world," she finished with a roll of her eyes.

As I said, I had already seen how this conversation ended, but the sound of shopping still excited me. I could feel myself growing happier, more and more energized and thrilled to be able to go to Europe. It had been two months since I had been there to shop and the clothing in our area was less then exceptional.

"Ok, ok, slow down the emotions. Are you really _that_ excited? I can feel it emanating off you in great amounts," Mel laughed, as she walked out of the room.

I jumped out of bed and sped past her to the bathroom. I checked my long blonde hair in the mirror and wound it in a bun on top of my head. I ran full speed back to my room and opened the door to my wardrobe. When we built the house, I begged my sisters to let me design our wardrobes. As a result, each of them has three full sized rooms inside. One room is for clothes, one is for shoes and one is for jewellery, accessories and suitcases.

I quickly skimmed through my clothes to find something nice to wear. I decided on a little deep purple dress with a diamante neckline, leggings and a black cardigan. I ran into the room with all my shoes in it. One hundred pairs later, I found the perfect pair of black heels which had diamante studs along the straps matching perfectly with the neckline of the dress. I darted into the final room and found some diamond jewellery and a belt for the dress. I grabbed the largest three of my many suitcases, walked quickly to the first room and started going through my clothes.

"Need some help?" I didn't need to turn around to know that it was Bianca.

"Ok. Take that suitcase there and fill it with shoes that will match most of these. Also, put…" I trailed off, looking into the future for any other shoes I may need. I was overtaken by a vision.

"_Oh my, that outfit is so cute on you Bianca." I complimented. _

_I walked back into my dressing room and looked in the mirror. I liked what I saw so I took it off and placed it on the first pile. I tried on something else, but didn't like the look so I placed it on the second. As it was the last outfit I had to try on, I went through everything I was going to purchase._

"I just saw you in the cutest outfit, Bianca. Oh, and I need you to put in the purple heels we bought in Italy last time, and the red ones that we bought in America. I have found outfits in France that go really well with them." I giggled as I told her.

"I can't wait to see this outfit I'm going to buy," she said as she walked through to start on my shoes.

* * *

Half an hour later we had all three of my suitcases packed and into my car; my beautiful blue 911 Turbo Cabriolet Porsche with red interior. Bianca had her two suitcases and one of Mel's suitcases packed into the boot of her sleek black 911 Turbo Porsche. Mel's other suitcase was lying in the back of Bianca's car. Nick had dutifully packed Mon's two suitcases and his one suitcase into the boot of his red Ferrari. As it was sunny, we had all changed into more suitable clothes for leaving the house. I packed the outfit I had been wearing into a carryon bag. After Mon had made the final arrangements, Bianca and I raced to our cars to see who could make it to the airport first. I won of course, me being the faster driver. Even though Bianca had beaten me to the cars, she had to wait for Mel, so I already had a head start. Yet forty-five minutes later, the two other cars pulled up.

"I beat you! I beat you! I won again," I chanted, dancing over to the cars and circling around them. Bianca got out of her car slowly and glared at me, but I just smiled back.

As I came round to the side of the car Mon was in, she jumped out quickly and tapped me sharply on the back of the head.

"Ouch, what was that for?" I asked, knowing quite well what I was guilty of.

"There is no need to brag. Besides, Bianca and Mel stopped to help us change the tire. Nick couldn't quite figure out how to use the jack, could you sweetie?" Mon smiled sweetly at him and he grunted in response. He was having one of his 'jerk moments'.

"It makes no difference Mon. I still would have beaten her even if she had a head start. You know I'm the fastest driver," I whispered quickly, too quickly and quietly for anyone but Mon to hear.

"Yes, I know, but try to be kind. Let her think she may have won," she whispered diplomatically.

"Sorry," I whispered back hurriedly. Mon gave Bianca a sympathetic look before heading towards the airport doors with Nick. I had another vision.

"_I bea__t you to the car," Bianca sneered. I poked my tongue out, knowing I was playing her._

_Nick laughed and Mon turned, looked around us__. After seeing no one in the car park, she sprinted over to hit Bianca across the back of the head._

"**NICK! NICK! Listen to this conversation, watch it through my mind and tell Mon to project it into her**** own mind,"** I shouted in my thoughts.

"**We're listening," **was Mon's reply.

I turned to Bianca and waited for what I had seen to come true. I knew it would. The vision hadn't been faded or wavering; it had been crystal clear. That meant it was a definite thing, unless she suddenly changed her mind at the very last second.

"I beat you to the car," Bianca sneered quietly, thinking only I was listening. I poked out my tongue and danced over towards Mon and Nick. Nick laughed at us, knowing Bianca had no idea what was going on and that she was about to get into trouble. Mon looked around the car park, and after seeing no one standing around or within sight, darted over and hit Bianca sharply over the back of the head.

"What…how did you…you couldn't have…Claire! You told them to listen didn't you? You saw it happening," Bianca exclaimed in surprise.

"Of course I did! You really didn't think that I would let an opportunity to get you in trouble slip, especially after you got me in trouble, did you?" I laughed.

I darted around her as she lunged for me and she fell to the floor. She got up laughing.

"Ok, truce, truce, please."

I considered it for a few seconds. I would need her on side to me make a convincing argument for going shopping while in Europe.

"Ok, truce then. Now, can we get the suitcases out of the car and get on the plane? I want to get to Europe. Today people!"

I ran to the boot of my car, and lifted out the two suitcases in there. I closed the boot and moved to the side of the car. Grabbing out my final suitcase, I placed it so it was lying on top of the other two, which I began to drag towards the airport doors.

"Come on, hurry up!" I shot back over my shoulder.

Fifty minutes later we were boarded and on the plane.

* * *

"Yes, we are finally in Italy!" I cheered as we walked out of the airport in Rome.

"Ok, first off, some ground rules," Mon said. "Rule one: no more than ten shops in one day. Go over the limit and your cards are confiscated for two days." She looked at me when she said this. But I could live with that; ten shops is a lot of buying.

"Rule two: if you are leaving Italy, give us some warning. I may want to go with you," she laughed. "Rule three: have fun. We do have to visit the Volturi once, but otherwise, see the sights, shop or do anything... within reason. I hired us each a car, the same ones as we have at home, to the exact detail," she concluded.

We walked over to our cars a drove them to our hotel. After checking in, dropping our luggage off in the room and getting changed, I decided it was time to shop.

"Ok. Bianca, Mel and I will see you later. We are going shopping. Have fun," I yelled to Mon as I dragged Bianca and Mel out of the hotel. We got into my car, and drove to my favourite shopping plaza. It was then that I saw it.

"Oh my, that is the cutest..."


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own Twilight unfortuantely. We do however, own the characters that found their way out of the depths of minds and the storylines that went along with them.**

**Melissa POV**

"Cutest what? Where?" I squealed. I was quite annoyed that Claire was not finishing her sentence. Just because she could see the future, didn't mean that everyone else knew what she was talking about. I'm an empath, and so all I could get off her was the fact that it was something exciting.

"Claire! Tell me!" I exclaimed. She turned and smirked at me, amused at my discomfort.

"Did you see my outfit?" Bianca asked excitedly. Claire shook her head.

"Over there." She pointed to a sign posted on the window of a travel agency. There was a small plane flying in a cloudless blue sky, over a white sandy beach.

"An aeroplane?" I asked. Claire nodded. I heard Bianca squeal.

"I want it! I want it!"

I gave her a bewildered glance.

"It'd be perfect Mel! Think about it… all those days that we want to go out… even when it's sunny! And it is our birthday coming up…" Claire exclaimed. She seemed quite relaxed. I bet that she had already 'seen' that I was going to agree. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Well, I guess you'd better go and find out which company it's from so that we can go and buy it."

Claire and Bianca squealed happily and skipped over to the agency. I sat down on a seat outside and waited. I knew that something good would come out of this, as did Claire.

Claire is one of the nicest people I know. Her gift is extraordinary, but annoying to the rest of the clan sometimes. It gets very hard to block out the thoughts of what you've got planned, so that she can't see them. Surprises are very hard to plan for her, but she never lets us down, because she always acts surprised. It's good to have her in the house. If you ever have a dilemma with what to wear, she'll always choose the right thing. She's a fashion freak, hence our gigantic wardrobes. Although she's not an empath, she has an amazing ability to tell when people are upset. You know that you can always depend on her to keep your secrets. She's always there for us when we need her. I only wish that sometimes she would put herself first. She is one of the most selfless people I know.

It wasn't long before my sisters came back, shouting the name of a travel company that I'd never heard of. But I convinced them to shop before we thought anymore about the plane. It was very expensive after all, and I wanted to discuss it with the rest of the family first. Although money wasn't really a problem for us, it was just polite.

We all had earnt money doing jobs here and there over the years. We don't eat and so we don't need to pay for food or beds, because we don't sleep either. Between us all, the money had piled up. And it was just sitting there waiting to be spent on Claire's shopping sprees or now, the plane.

* * *

Amazingly, Claire stuck to her ten-shop limit. But in those ten shops, her credit card got a bit of a beating. Bianca eventually found the gorgeous outfit that Claire had foreseen and purchased it while still wearing it when she got out of the change room. It was quite a sight seeing the male sales assistant scan the tag, which just happened to be attached at the bottom of the very short dress, while Bianca was wearing it.

We rushed back to the hotel room to see Mon and Nick so that we could tell them about the plane. However, we burst in the room without knocking… BIG MISTAKE. If we had have been humans, I think that we all would have died from embarrassment. They were on the bed and making out. I think that there were some clothes missing too, but I covered my golden eyes before they started to liquefy.

We all have golden eyes, because of our diet. Most vampires have red eyes if they drink human blood, or if they are newborns. Our eyes were blood red when we were first changed.

"EW! EW!" Claire shouted, walking past and placing her bags on the bed. She sat down, her hands over her face.

"OMG! SORRY!" Bianca joined Claire, shielding her eyes using Claire's shoulder. I lifted my hands as Mon and Nick quickly replaced their clothes and darted away from each other with their incredible speed.

"Is it over?" Bianca asked.

"Yes. You can look now. You're safe," I replied.

"Sorry guys," Mon said, obviously embarrassed. "You should've knocked first."

Bianca and Claire sat nodding violently in agreeance. There was a short awkward silence and then the girls started explaining about the plane. After they had finished their lengthy explanation, Mon and Nick seemed quite excited about the idea. They agreed that it was perfect. Mon and I already started planning on what design we would paint on the tail and the wings.

The others played poker, waiting until we had finished. Bianca hummed while she played. She kept losing and was getting very frustrated.

"You are SO cheating Nick!" Bianca screamed, standing up and throwing the cards at him with incredible force. The cards hit Nick and crumpled to the floor.

"No, you just can't bluff. Every time you get a good hand, you start humming," Nick said, calmly.

"I do not! You're just cheating!" Bianca shouted. She stormed out of the room and walked to cool off somewhere.

Luckily, I had learnt to control my gift. The anger that was radiating off her would have been enough to overwhelm me when I first started. I was very sensitive to begin with. Everyone had to be very careful. Bianca used to have to shield me if everyone's emotions became too great. She usually had to shield me from her own emotions, which everyone found quite amusing. That usually made things worse. But since then, I have developed my gift to let me handle stronger emotions.

"She'll be back," Claire said. She stood up and walked over to the table. She peered over our shoulders. She saw our design and fell in love with it instantly.

"You like?" Mon asked.

"Uh huh! It's beautiful! The plane will look great!" she gasped. She snatched the paper off the table and showed Nick.

"Isn't it great?"

"Yeah. That'll look awesome," Nick said genuinely. He went over to Mon. "Great job babe." He kissed her. I cleared my throat.

"Oh. And you too Mel," Nick added.

"Thank you," I smirked.

It wasn't much longer before Bianca finally found her way back to our room. I could feel her emotions and they were telling me that they were a lot calmer now. We decided to play 'Go Fish' instead of Poker, to pass the time during the long night.

However, by 2am, we had split off into our own little groups. Mon and Nick were lying on the bed together talking quietly. Bianca and Claire were going through all of the purchases that they had made. I sat on the balcony with the window open.

The air was cool, but my skin was cooler. It didn't affect me. The breeze was refreshing. The sky was lit up with the stars and the moon shone brightly over the city. It was beautiful. I sighed, not quite content, and feeling incomplete. I started singing quietly to myself.

We all had beautiful voices, but we wouldn't allow anyone in the family to sing to humans. Out of everyone, I was convinced that I had the worst voice although they all told me different. I refused to sing for anyone voluntarily.

"Hey Mel." Claire joined me. I hadn't even noticed her sitting next to me. I stopped singing instantly.

"Oh my goodness… how much did you hear?" I asked.

"Hmm… not much… while I was sitting here." She smirked. I smiled and hid my head in my lap.

"Mon and Nick thought that maybe we should leave now to go and see the Volturi. It's dark, so we can travel a lot faster," Claire explained. I looked up to face her.

The thought of running excited me. However, the thought of where we were going was very much the opposite.

Nobody really liked the Volturi. Except Claire. 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer', she always said. She was unnervingly friendly with them. It made me uncomfortable, how well she got along with them. I could it feel it radiating off the rest of the family too. They didn't like it either.

"Yeah. It's a good idea. Let's go now," I agreed.

"Come on guys!" Claire called to the others. In an instant, they were on the balcony with us. We all leant forward eagerly. I was the fastest runner out of the family and I was about to use it to my advantage.

"Last one there is a werewolf…" I smirked. Everyone else smirked and looked on, into the city before us.

Everyone pushed off and jumped over the balcony, landing silently on the road three story's below. Then, we ran.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-The Trinity**

**Bianca's POV**

We ran down the midnight black streets silently, dreading the visit to our "rulers". As we ran down one street the sound of laughter, music and bad singing caught my ears. Instinctively, we all slowed to a humans strolling pace. I shielded Mel from my emotions as we passed the bar with the 'Open Mike Night' posters covering the front windows. It took all my strength to keep to the path I was on and not turn into the bar.

Perhaps I should explain, I am a singer, or rather I was before we were changed. Music was my life. I lived through my songs, everything I felt I wrote, everything I experienced I sang. Now thanks to vampiric nature the only time I can sing is when I'm alone and away from human ears. Our musical voices mimic that of a siren's. To the humans it is the most beautiful thing they have ever heard. With the talent we have inherited from _TOM_ we are guaranteed to get a record label. And being famous could raise people's suspicions about the fact that we aren't aging or changing in any way. I mean, plastic surgery can only help humans so much.

Once we were in the clear from the possibility of being spotted by the humans we began to sprint again, though mine was slower and more forced than before. Claire and Mel dropped back to talk to me.

"Honey?" Mel's voice pulled me back into my physical shield, the one I wasn't gifted with but I had built over time. I hate burdening my family with my suffering; it makes me feel selfish and weak.

"Yes?" the word was forced, but didn't sound strained.

"I know you're strong but you can't bear this own your own." Her voice was both sympathetic and understanding. "Please drop your shield. Let me help you, I want to help."

_I love you Mel._

"I... ah... ok." Confident that I had my emotions under control, I let my shield retract back into me, but allowed only Mel to get past it. I was wrong. Instantly Mel dropped to the ground in tears. I replaced my shield and began to apologise.

"I'm so, so sorry Mel. I…"

"No… don't… worry… I… asked you… to."

"Are you three coming or what?" Nick's irritating voice came from around the next corner. I could tell he was agitated. He hated to be held up. Out of all of us Nick was the eldest. Not to mention the most mysterious; he never told us anything about his past. We didn't know anything about him, not who turned him or even where he was turned. I asked him once but he just said, "That was a long time before you were even born humanly, you don't need to worry about the past just your future." If I pressed on for more, Mon would tell me to mind my manners. I don't see how we need to worry about our future when we have our very own fortune teller right here in the family.

"What's wrong old man? You're ahead, enjoy it while you can. Mel will catch up sooner or later and then you will be left in the dust, or turn into dust judging by your age." Claire's uncontrollable giggling sang through the streets and brought the sport of running back into our hearts.

With a long meaning full glance at me, Mel took off leaving Claire and I laughing at Nick's astonished face.

"You really shouldn't be surprised Nick, we all get more and more powerful and skilled everyday."

"Yeah old man," I laughed as we passed him, and both ducked under Mon's swipe at our ears.

The town around the Volturi castle was swamped with people so we decided to take the train instead of walking the rest of the way. I sat starring out the window as the town rushed by. The people were all just a blur as I watched the rain run down the cold window in streaks.

* * *

_The steaming water ran straight down my body from the shower head attached to the wall. I smiled to myself as I scrubbed at the small drawings on my legs. There really was no comparison between them, you could easily tell which one I had hopelessly doodled and which artistic master piece was Mel's._

_As I shut off the water, I began to hum the tune to the new song I had just written. The sound of a door slamming cut me off. I stopped and listened for a moment but thought nothing of it when I didn't hear anything else. It was probably just Claire chucking a tantrum AGAIN, so began to hum to myself again. Then I heard it._

_Both a muffled yell that cut off half way and my mothers screaming filled my ears and made my heart pause. In an instant I had a towel in my hands, the door open and I was running, leaving a river of water behind me but I was running._

_My three sisters were already at our parent's bedroom door bashing at it furiously and yelling out for our mother and father, begging for them to open the door._

_"…MUM…"_

_"…MUM! DAD! OPEN THE DOOR…"_

_"…DAD! WHAT'S WRONG MUM? PLEASE…"_

_I joined in with their hopeless pleading._

_"WHAT HAPPENED? WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING MUM? IS DAD OK? DAD?"_

_All we could hear from the other side of the evil wooden plank was mum screaming our father's name over and over again._

_"NO! BRYCE! NO! AHHHHHHH…"_

_Everything went quiet. Mum's screams had cut off just like dad's yell had before._

_My whole body seized, my lungs felt as though the air in them was made of concrete not gas, and my heart stopped beating._

_Only seconds had gone by but it felt like eternity. The door swung open slowly and I wanted to bolt straight in and see my parents to make sure they were ok, that I had been imagining the past 30 seconds. But I could not, and I had not imagined it. Standing there in my parent's bedroom was a strange dark haired man, strange because of his features. He was attractive, immensely so, but he had a very eerie feeling about him. His eyes were crimson red and glowed as if they had just received a power boost and on the ground around his feet were the distorted bodies of my parents, empty and lifeless._

_Mon ran for our parents first, but the strange red eyed man grabbed her and flung her, one handed into the wall. She hit the ground with a thud. I took my gaze off my now unconscious sister and looked back at the monster who was now smiling intently at us, as if he had been waiting for us for a long time._

_"Run," I breathed to Mel, as I grabbed Claire's arm to stop her from running to Mon's side._

_We ran down the hallway towards the front door. A weird breeze, weird because we were inside, rushed passed us and sent my towel flying off, but I didn't care I just kept running, pulling my sister behind me._

_He was there already, at the front door. He made a grab for Mel, but Claire knocked her out of his reach and he got her instead._

_"Claire!" Mel and I both screamed as he bit her on the left collar bone and let her body drop. Claire squirmed on the ground and began screaming about a fire burning inside her._

_We turned and sprinted for the back door. Mel, being faster than me naturally beat me, but he had beaten her. As she turned the last corner he grabbed her, twisted her arm around and bit her on the wrist. I froze in place as I watched my oldest triplet writhe in pain and scream about her burning arm._

_I had no where to run, he was too fast for me. I had never seen anyone out run Mel, EVER and he had done it twice in a row, without us ever seeing him pass. He moved as fast as lightning!_

_"Don't run from me Bianca," the man's musical voice brought my attention back to him._

_"H… how… do… do you n… know my name?" I stuttered exhausted from shouting and running._

_"Shhh, I will show the three of you a world you have never imagined. One we can all rule, as gods, together," he whispered, as he grabbed my shoulder and tilted my head back. His hands were as cold as ice, no, they were colder. Colder than anything I had ever felt before. There was a sharp pain in my neck and then I felt the fire._

_

* * *

_

"Bianca, honey?" Mon's sweet voice brought me back from my painful memory and back to present time. Mon couldn't remember Tom, she was knocked out before she saw his face, but I did. I remembered everything about that night with perfect clarity. It was one of the curses about vampirism that I hated.

"Yeah?"

"We're here, at our stop. Come on, the others are waiting"

I stood up and walked off the train with Mon to where the others were standing. They all looked concerned.

"I'm fine guys, really. Mel, honey, stop looking at me like that. I just got distracted is all." It was a good enough lie. I was always getting distracted, by my favourite song on the radio or a cute boy walking down the street. Yep, just about anything would do it.

We walked the short distance to our destination, blending in with the crowd as much as possible. However, blending in isn't exactly what you would most likely think we were doing considering we looked like run-way models compared to the regular towns people. Claire and I often sought entertainment through embarrassing Mel by pointing out every guy that looked at her.

"I called Jane to tell her we were on our way about two hours ago, so she will meet us out the front," Claire reported, as we rounded the last corner to get to the Volturi. When we got to the castle though, it seemed almost deserted.

"That's odd," Nick said, once again saying what we were all thinking. He knew it to, that's what annoyed us so much, of course, he also knew that as well.

"Very odd," agreed Mon, completely oblivious or just ignoring the looks Nick had received from both Claire and I. "Let's go on in and find out what's going on."

Inside was exactly the same as it was outside, not only old and slightly depressing, but also deserted. We followed the familiar path down to where Aro's human receptionist was seated at her desk.

"Oh hello, I'll just inform them of your arrival shall I?" Without waiting for our answer she pressed a small button on her desk and spoke again, though this time not to us. "Master, your other visitors are here." _Other visitors?_

"Ahh, send them in," Aro's light voice responded. We began to walk through, seeing as how we could hear a lot better than any human could and so by no mistake had heard the instruction. However, the receptionist seemed to think we were hard of hearing and began to yell.

"You can go right through, THEY'RE EXPECTING YOU," she smiled. I really hated her at that moment, especially after the lovingly devoted way she had said the word _master,_ it made me sick.

We entered into the normal chamber that we usually went to whilst visiting and 'checking in'. Caius and Marcus were sitting where they usually did. In gold plated thrones, covered in intricate patterns dating back over five centuries. Aro, however, was standing away from his partners in the middle of a group of vampires I recognised as his guard. I immediately tensed and went on the alert, ready for an attack when I noticed vampires I had never seen before standing amongst Aro and his guard. Nobody had noticed the sudden change in my stance, but they had noticed the new group. There were five of them just like in my family. There were four males and one woman who was clearly partnered to one of the men. The woman looked as though she had been turned in her early-to-mid twenties. She was tall and slim with light-oak brown hair. Her mate was also tall, though not as tall as her, and looked as if he had been changed around the same age. The three boys all looked similar to the women and to be all of around the same age, with maybe one or two years difference between them. The youngest looking boy seemed to have been bitten when he was about sixteen or seventeen. With the two older looking boys it was hard to tell who was the elder. They both seemed to be around eighteen when they were changed and had very similar features that definately pinned them as brothers. One of the brothers was staring at me and the tension in my body was increasing as time went on. If somebody didn't explain soon there was going to be a fight, and I always came out on top in a fight.

Finally Nick broke the silence that had fallen upon the chamber when we had entered, "I'm sorry Aro. We we're unaware you had other visitors, we can come back at another time if you wish it."

"Nicholas my dear friend, it has been far too long since your last visit. How are you?" Aro replied in a smooth voice.

"I am well thank-you, as is the rest of my family. We just stopped in to..." Nick stopped speaking and looked at the strangers. He didn't know who they were or how much they knew about our family and Aro's interest in us. "Shall we go somewhere more private to talk?"

"It is alright to speak here Nicholas, in fact I was just telling our new friends about you. I was hoping your girls could teach them a thing or two, Bianca in particular. You see they are relatively new to our laws and beliefs and have unique skills that can be very useful once mastered." Aro smile at me and I was just about to tell him where he could put his new clan when Mon spoke.

"We would be delighted," turning to us she continued "wouldn't we girls?" Claire, Mel and I all bowed our heads in agreement, although it felt more like surrender to me.

"Excellent! Now what is happening with your talents?" Aro made his way back to his throne and sat down ready for a report. Nick filled him in on everything we had learnt and all of our powers we had mastered. By the time he was finished Aro was so pleased with our work that he decided to throw a ball in our honour, which in my opinion was just an excuse for him to force my sisters and me to sing for him again.

We were shown to our rooms by a familiar face at the castle, Jane, Aro's favourite little pet. As we walked I could feel the slight knocks on my shield that indicated someone trying to use their powers on me. It felt like a slight tapping at an invisible wall. "Keep trying Jane, you will never get past me." I often found delight in torturing Jane with the fact that my power rendered hers useless at my will. I found it ironic considering her speciality was in fact the physical torture of her enemies. She didn't disappoint me with her reaction this time either. The moment the words left my lips Jane's attempt intensified ten-fold and the tapping became a distinctive knocking. I simply smiled at her and kept walking pleased that I had once again unnerved her. Growling and hissing in furry Jane leapt at me trying to knock me down, but I was too fast for her and it was her who ended up lying on her back in the middle of the stone hall way, my hand to her throat pinning her. She struggled at first, unwilling to surrender to me but finely gave in and stopped moving. I rose and offered my hand to pull her up but unsurprisingly she refused my help.

When we entered our room we all went to our bedrooms to see the dresses that Sulpicia and Athenodora had bought for us to wear to the ball tonight. At the sight of my dress I sighed. I had to admit they knew me. This dress was exactly to my taste and that scared me. It was a crimson red, backless halter neck with three diamond encrusted chain straps extending from the back of the neck, right down to the top of the back of the dress that started just under the small of my back and continued right down to the floor. It was absolutely magnificent.

Claire came into my room beaming. She was so delighted with her dress and why shouldn't she be? It suited her perfectly. It was a sleeveless black pixie style dress with a skirt that pushed out from the body and did amazing things for her figure. I smiled back at her to show that I wasn't upset and she sat down on one of the many seats in the room.

"Isn't it just divine?" she asked stroking her hands down the silk bodice.

"Yes, but it is still a little unnerving that they know us so well, aren't you a little weirded out?"

"No not really, I mean they've been around for centuries right? So no wonder they know what girls like. Besides it's hard to feel weird when you have a dress this wonderful."

"You are so easy to please you know that?" I said but I couldn't help smile, she was right after all, the dresses really were wonderful. Just then Mel walked in smiling. At first I thought it was just because she was so pleased with her dress. It was a off the shoulder smokey gray gown, the front bodice folded inwards towards the middle creating a ripple effect and the skirt had a lace finish over the top. But then Claire gasped, putting a hand to her mouth and looked from me to Mel who promptly told her to stop it, then turned to me.

"Bianca there's umm, someone at the door for you."

I raised my eyebrows at her and Claire who seemed to be having a conversation with their eyes. "For me? Who is it?"

"Just come and see," she said, winking at Claire, turning and leavingthe room. Claire burst out with giggles, turning to see my expectant look.

"What's going on, what did you see?"

"Nothing, now come here so I can attach the straps on your back." I turned around and waited for her to do the straps up, but when she was finished she started to put my hair up too.

"That's it. What is going on?"

"I told you nothing! Now hurry up, he's waiting."

At the last second she realized what she said and covered her mouth, turning to walk out the door. I followed her out and grabbed her by the shoulders to turn her when I saw that the main room of the suite now housed a small crowd.

Mel came over to stand with me and Claire, or so I thought. They both pushed me towards Mon and Nick, who were standing talking to someone I couldn't see. Then Mon turned to smile at me approvingly, and I saw who they were talking to. It was a member of the new clan we had seen down stairs, the one that kept staring at me. When I'd approached he had stopped speaking. Now he was just looking at me, as if I was a puzzle he couldn't quite figure out.

"What's going on?" I asked again, hoping that this time I might actually get a reasonable answer. Instead Mon asked Nick, Claire and Mel to accompany her to her bedroom; apparently she needed all three of them to help her decide how to wear her hair.

That left me alone with this guy. I looked at him, actually taking note of what he looked like for the first time. He was tall, around 6'2" with sandy coloured hair and was athletically built. His eyes were that all too familiar crimson red; in fact they matched my dress. Right now, he was staring at me again. And I'd had enough, time to find out what the hell is going on. I opened my mouth to speak but apparently the silent show down was too much for him as well.

"My name is Adrian, Aro thought you might need an escort to the ball tonight and asked me to accompany you." It was weird, he almost looked nervous standing there, waiting for my reply. He had even stopped staring at me, but now he was looking at my dress. I knew it showed a fair bit of skin and became self-conscious.

"Oh, umm well you see the thing is..." I began to decline when Claire stuck her head out one of the doors and yelled, "Of course she will go with you, won't you B?" That last part wasn't a question she was threatening me. _Right, if that's how you want to play it, so be it._

"But you don't have anyone to go with Claire, sweetie. I'd hate to leave you and Mel all alone. It wouldn't be fair." Claire was about to say something else when Adrian spoke again.

"Actually, my brothers were also asked to escort your sisters, Aro has decided that a date is compulsory for tonight." Claire looked as though she was going to object. but then her eyes glazed over and she stared into the distance for a few seconds. Coming back to present time, she just smiled at us and said, "It's settled then. Come back in five minutes with the rest of your family. We should be ready by then." Then she pulled her head back in the door and closed it behind her.

Soon after that Adrian left and I ran as fast as I could into Monique and Nick's bedroom demanding to know what the hell all that was about. Once again no one would give me a straight answer saying that Aro had sent him to escort me. But while we finished getting ready Mon constantly commented on how dashing Adrian looked and what a nice young man he was, escorting me when I didn't have anyone. It was all making me really suspicious and no matter how many times I argued that I had my family, she always said, "That won't always be enough," and that was it.

Almost exactly five minutes later there, was a knock at the door to our suite. We were all sitting in the lounge area, and Nick went to open it. Stepping back he allowed Adrian, his two brothers and the partnered couple from his clan to enter the room. Mon was the first to speak this time, clearly wanting to make a good impression.

"Hello again, Adrian. This must be the rest of your clan." She smiled at all of them warmly.

"Yes, this is my sister Jazmyn and her mate Kobi," he replied gesturing towards the partnered couple then his hand moved towards the other two guys standing in the room. "And these are my brother's."

The taller of the two young men stepped forward looking at Claire, "Hey I'm Zac, but you can call me your mate, uh, I mean date."

"Zacharie-" Jazmyn begun but before she could finish Claire jumped up from her seat, ran over to him and jumped into his arms, almost knocking him over.

"Hi, I'm Claire, but you can call me your future wife or Claire, whatever suits you." She turned and smiled at Mel and I on the couch, but we just rolled our eyes at her.

"You would never catch me acting like that," Mel whispered to me. But then the oldest of the brothers stepped forward and introduced himself.

"You must be Melissa. My name is Spencer and it's a pleasure to meet you." He bent down picked up Mel's hand, bringing it to his lips and kissed it. Mel was speechless.

"I-I ah." She swallowed and I could see in her eyes that she had completely fallen for Mr Smooth. "Nice to meet you to," she said when she finally recovered.

We stuck around in the room for a while chatting but the noise was starting to get to me. I got up and went out onto the balcony off of our room. I was only there for a few seconds before the door opened again and someone else came out to join me. It was Adrian.

"I hope you don't mind too much about me taking you to the ball," he said apologetically.

"No, I don't mind. I just hate being told what to do, that's all."

Adrian was standing next to me now and in the cool, night air I felt totally at ease with him, even though he was staring at me again.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Starring at me, every time I've seen you today you've been starring at me. It's kind of creepy."

"Oh sorry, it's just I can't read you."

"Read me? What do you mean read me?"

"It's kind of this thing I do. See, when I was human I was really good at reading people in the sense that I got a feel about their character. I could tell what kind of person they were and all that sort of stuff. But now that I'm a vampire, and I'm still coming to terms with the fact that they exist, I can actually read people's souls. Humans, vampires, everyone! They're all like an open book to me. I can see all their hidden motives, all their true feelings and what kind of person they really are."

"But you can't read me?"

"No, not you." He turned following my gaze and looked out over the sleeping city. I smiled.

"I know why you can't read me. It's because of my shield."

"Shield? What shield?"

"It's my ability."

"Ability? Ok, I think it's your turn to explain."

"Well every vampire has heightened senses and most specialise in certain areas, like running, hunting, jumping and fighting. But some of us are created with extra abilities. You're able to 'read' people, and I can block any physical and mental attack through my ability. That's why Jane has no affect on me. It's not just me either, I can shield others as well as or instead of myself."

"Really?" he asked, seeming genuinely impressed.

"Your maker didn't explain much did they?"

"My maker?"

"The vampire who turned you, do you even know who they are?"

"Oh, yeah it was Kobi. He turned us all. He was in love with Jazmyn but she was dying. He turned her but she didn't want to leave us so she begged him to turn us as well. He was only relatively new to the world of vampires himself, so he didn't know much. He told us everything we needed to know and then when we got our hunger under control, he brought us here to learn everything else."

"He doesn't have a special ability does he?"

"No, at least I don't think he does. Why did you ask?"

"Because that would explain why he hadn't taught you about them, and why your power is so untamed. I can feel it radiating off you and pushing on my shield."

"Sorry, I didn't even know I had any special powers. How am I supposed to control it?"

"By training. My sisters and I have already been signed up to train you anyway; we may as well help you mentally as well as physically."

"You don't have to do that you know, we can figure it out on our own."

"It's ok, it might even be fun."

I turned towards Adrian and smiled. He was actually quite cute. He smiled back and turned so his body was facing mine. Tilting his head he slowly lent down towards me. Our lips were only millimetres away when the door opened and Claire came through the door smiling wildly. "Time to go," was all she said before turning and going back inside. Adrian offered me his hand, which I took. Linking our arms we walked back inside, through the sitting area, where everyone was looking at us, and out the front door. Everyone else followed in their pairs and we all set off towards the ball room.

When we got to the ball room Aro and Sulpicia, Caius and Athenodora and Marcus, who was being accompanied by Chelsea, were standing in the foyer greeting everyone as they entered. We went past, greeting them in a line. Jazmyn and Kobi were first, followed by Mon and Nick, then came Adrian and I, followed by Claire and Zac,who were in front of Spencer and Mel. Adrian was talking to Aro and I was thanking Sulpicia for my beautiful dress when Nick was pulled to the floor, yelling out for help. Mon had collapsed.


End file.
